


Summer Nights

by Kuraagins



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraagins/pseuds/Kuraagins
Summary: "This arrangement had been going on for a little over a month, and Connor still doesn’t really know how it all started. After the whole fiasco of being excommunicated from the church by the mission president and staying to help the Ugandan people out of the good of their own hearts, Kevin Price had become a lot more helpful and friendly with the rest of the Elders.Elder McKinley in particular."





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so I went to go and watch BOM in London yesterday and it was SO good, Steve Rolley was on for McKinley and he was literally amazing so I just had to write some Mcpriceley today, even if it isn't very good and with a very weak plotline

“You don’t have to keep doing this if you don’t want to,”

Kevin looks at him and shrugs, before going back to his task of sucking and biting at his neck. He wasn’t being rough but wasn’t so gentle that Connor couldn’t feel what the other boy was doing to him. 

Pulling back and looking proudly at a particularly prominent mark, Kevin states: “I do want to, Elder McKinley. I enjoy this very much,”

This arrangement had been going on for a little over a month, and Connor still doesn’t really know how it all started. After the whole fiasco of being excommunicated from the church by the mission president and staying to help the Ugandan people out of the good of their own hearts, Kevin Price had become a lot more helpful and friendly with the rest of the Elders. 

Elder McKinley in particular. 

Kevin would accompany him to the market; help him cook dinner and wash dishes in the evenings; he even did his laundry every day for a solid week. Connor tried to tell Elder Price that he should be focusing more on his mission partner, as Elder McKinley already had a partner of his own, but Kevin told him that he felt that it was his duty to make sure that their district leader was at ease and not too overworked. And also that Arnold now spent most of his time having private Book of Arnold study sessions with Nabalungi, which actually didn’t surprise Connor as much as it probably would have done a few weeks prior. 

Even though they technically weren’t a mission district anymore, Connor was still the one who naturally took charge of everything, leading the rest of the elders to still refer to him as the district leader. He always bashfully corrected elders whenever he was referred to as such, but privately he loved the thrill of people still trusting him and wanting him in a position of authority. 

One night, when Connor was alone (Poptarts had started rooming with church more often, considering that they were allowed to be laxer with rules now) Kevin slipped into the room and tentatively crawled into bed with McKinley. Connor still doesn’t know who leaned in first but in a blur their lips were pushing desperately against each other and suddenly they were both naked and Kevin was touching him in such awful ways that made his soft pants grow louder and louder and louder. 

And so it continued. Every few nights Kevin sneaked into McKinley’s room and they would get overwhelmingly intimate until it was all over and Kevin would silently press a gentle kiss to his cheek before pulling whatever clothes he had been wearing back on and padding back to his own room, leaving Connor dazed and alone. 

He knew that he should put a stop to it. It wasn’t proper, what was going on between them. But he couldn’t. Whenever he felt like he should protest he physically couldn’t get the words out.

His theory is that Kevin is doing all of this as a way of apologising. To make it up to him for being an arrogant prick when he arrived and being one of the main causes for their district to be kicked out of the church. Either that or Kevin is exploiting Connor’s gayness to experiment with his own sexuality. Most likely it’s a combination of the two. 

“Let me… take care of you tonight,” He tells Kevin breathily, placing a hand on the other boy’s chest.

“Are you sure?” Kevin blinks, looking at Connor in earnest. 

Connor nods firmly, before adjusting their position so that he is on top of Kevin, who is laying on the bed. He kisses awkwardly down the boy’s already exposed torso, not really knowing what he’s doing but wanting to show as much affection as possible. Lingering at his hips, Connor slowly brings his hands down to rest at the waistband of Kevin’s underwear (he never wears his temple garment anymore) and looks up at him as if to ask permission. When Kevin nods sharply, Connor lets out a shaky breath and pulls the boxers down (Kevin assists him slightly by kicking them off once they reach his ankles). 

He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous. It’s not like he’s never seen Elder Price naked before. Perhaps it’s that Kevin is always the one in control of these meetings, and Connor doesn’t know how to deal with his power over the other boy. 

But that’s just silly. Connor is the district leader for goodness sake – he could hardly be put off by having control over a situation. 

Regardless, he swallows his nerves and begins to softly stroke Kevin’s dick. 

“Connor,” The boy above him whispers his name reverently and weaves a hand into his hair. Connor melts into his touch and decided that he wants more from Kevin. 

Gently, he licks a trail from base to tip a few times before easing his mouth down onto the full length. 

Kevin never bothers being quiet with these things. Unabashedly he moans as Connor works his mouth, part of him wishing that he could block out the obscene sounds. That part of him hates the vulgar slurping and choking noises that he can’t help but make as he tries to give Kevin the most sophisticated blowjob he can manage – but that’s hard with his lack of experience. The noises make him feel slightly dirty but he forces himself to remember Arnold’s teaching that he has to express who he is, even if the Mormon church had told him his whole life that he was wrong. 

The guilt soon passes as he focuses back in on the positively delightful sounds coming from Elder Price’s mouth. 

‘He really is something incredible,’ Connor thinks to himself, and as he sucks particularly hard he’s mortified at the whorish moan that escapes his own mouth as Kevin cries out his name and tugs reflexively on his hair. 

He pulls off in surprise and looks up at Kevin with wild embarrassment. 

“You like me pulling your hair?” He teases breathily.

Connor pauses for a moment and turns scarlet, unable to look Elder Price in the eyes as he answers hoarsely: “Y- yes… I think so,”

As he lowers himself gently back onto Kevin’s dick, the boy above him tangles both hands into his auburn hair. Connor whimpers at the sensation, causing Kevin to groan from the vibration on his cock. 

“God, you’re so good at this Connor,” He praises. Connor is so blissed out he ignores the light blasphemy and concentrates on Kevin’s hands in his hair and bobbing his head up and down. 

When Kevin tugs on his hair again, he cries out and doubles his efforts instead of stopping. Kevin’s sighs and moans grown louder (Connor didn’t even know that his moans could get much louder) and he keeps up his pace that is steadily growing faster, despite the ache that is beginning to settle in his lower jaw. 

The strong hands in his hair tighten and Connor literally shudders at the sensation, realising that Kevin must be close because his hips are starting to stutter and he’s chanting Connor’s name with the same desperation that Connor had when he used to pray in church. 

Kevin all but screams out his name as he releases himself into Connor’s mouth. Or at least some of it gets into Connor’s mouth. Even though he was anticipating it, he’s still a little startled by Kevin’s orgasm and pulls back in shock, leaving the remainder of Kevin’s load to splatter on his face. 

It takes a couple of seconds for Kevin to stop panting as he comes down from his high, but once he does he realises what has happened. 

“Shit, babe, I’m sorry,” He apologises, grabbing a stray tissue from Connor’s night stand and moving close to him to clean him up. 

Connor doesn’t know what he flinches at more: the profanity that he’s still not used to, or the pet name that was so unusual coming from Elder Price. He likes to believe that it’s the profanity. 

Batting his hand away, Connor looks to the side and states: “I’m okay Elder Price, you can leave now.”

“But don’t you want me to-?”

“I would like to be alone, please,” He interrupts, softly but firmly. 

He doesn’t look at Kevin as he dresses, but he can see his dejected stare out of his peripheral vision, and he wishes that he was strong enough to question Kevin right there and then. He wanted to know why he was torturing Connor like this, they aren’t a couple so why the hell is Kevin treating him like his boyfriend? Couples go on dates, and act cute, and buy each other ice cream; Kevin and Connor don’t do that (or whatever the parallel of that would be in Uganda). All they do is use each other for pleasure, right? 

Connor doesn’t even know anymore. His thoughts are swirling around his head and this recent liberation he has found by no longer being bound to the church’s rules has been so confusing for him. 

“Goodnight, Elder McKinley,” Kevin states blankly as he leaves the room, and Connor sighs as he lies down, wiping his face lazily with the corner of his blanket. As he drifts off into what would be a restless night’s sleep, he thinks solely about how much he hates himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any Mcpriceley prompts please let me know because I would love to write more of these two (esp fluff) but I just have no good ideas for them myself :'(


End file.
